Mini Specialties
Mini Specialties are an optional method of advancing characters in Mystech. For players that desire more choice in their character design this system allows for greater flexibility. Take care though, with greater flexibility comes the potential to make an ineffective character. Make sure to focus on a variety of Offensive Defensive and Utility specialties to create a fully rounded character. Arbiters running characters using this specialty method should be aware that it is not compatible with the standard Specialty selection. They must choose between using this method or the standard method. How to Use Mini Specialties Like the Mystech of old, Mini Specialties observe 3 streams, Combat, Academic and Mystic. Each stream has three tiers of progression. Gates Each Tier has single specialty that is called the Gate. No Specialties in any Stream or Tier except for the Gate can be learned unless the character has been trained in the Gate for that Tier and Specialty. For Example the Gate for Tier 1 Combat Specialties is called Basic Training, no other Combat Specialties can be Learned until the character has learned Basic Training. At first tier gates provide uncaps for a few basic skills and some simple bonuses. At higher tiers (second and third) the Gates raise all of the caps of Skills and Spells that the character uncapped at the lower tiers. Because this is a major balancing factor it is recommended that Arbiters carefully control when gate specialties can be taken. Specialty Types Aside from Gate Specialties there are three other types of Specialties. The types are: Offensive, Defensive and Utility. * Offensive Specialties generally are focused on striking in combat and combat abilities. * Defensive Specialties include Specialties that offer Defend, DC and or AC bonuses. * Utility Specialties are ones that are not focused on Striking or mitigating damage. Special Rules This system is intended to be a stand alone system that can be used with the same rules that the standard Specialty system uses. However there a few extra rules that need to be observed in order to keep characters in balance with each other. Learning a new Specialty: Requires 5 blocks, 5 pool points per tier, and a trainer. Unless it is a Gate Specialty. Learning a new Gate Specialty: Can only be done by adventuring, when the time is right the Arbiter will tell you that you have learned a new Gate Specialty. Note that in the event that you have not learned the prerequisites needed for a new Gate when the Arbiter awards one you may hold off on learning it until such a time as you have gained the requisite training. Defensive Specialty Limit: Characters are limited in the number of Defensive Specialties they can learn. The maximum number of Defensive Specialties that a character can know is equal to the number of Gate Specialties they know. Primary Sphere: Some Mystic Stream Specialties allow the Character to choose a Primary Sphere. Characters are limited to a single Primary Sphere even if they take multiple Specialties that allow them to choose one. The Character must choose a Primary Sphere the first time they learn a Specialty that gives them the option, ignore that option for all subsequent Specialties. Ritual Casters Ignore the "Casters" field in all rituals. It is assumed that if a Specialty unlocks Rituals then the character can cast any Ritual they have access to. Grandfathered Specialty Skills Some Mini Specialties may grant access to a Specialty Skill that references a different Specialist. It is assumed that if a character is granted access to a specific Skill by their Specialty that they are able to use that Skill even if the Skill specifically states otherwise. For Example the Thug Specialty grants the Sucker Punch Skill. In the Skill's description all references to "Rogue(s)" should be replaced with "Thug(s)" for characters with the Thug Specialty. Specialties Combat Mystic Offensive Defensive Utility Medical Augment Category:Rules Category:Specialty Category:Specialists Category:Academic Specialty Category:Unarmed Specialty Category:Empty Hand Specialty Category:Martial Arts Specialty Category:Hand Held Specialty Category:Firearms Specialty Category:CQ Specialty Category:Pilot Specialty Category:Armour Specialty Category:DC Specialty Category:Defend Specialty Category:Mounted Specialty Category:Exo Specialty Category:Construct Specialty Category:Hard Cast Specialty Category:Rogue Specialty Category:Technical Specialty Category:Healing Specialty Category:Mystic Item Specialty Category:Ritual Specialty Category:Minion Specialty Category:PS Specialty Category:MS Specialty Category:End Specialty Category:Agility Specialty Category:Charm Specialty Category:Gate Specialty Category:Espial Specialty Category:Vehicle Specialty Category:Shield Specialty Category:Body Armour Specialty Category:Stamina Specialty